The Freshman, Book 3
The Freshman, Book 3 is the third book of ''The Freshman'' series. It succeeds its first two books, The Freshman, Book 1 & The Freshman, Book 2, and is followed by The Freshman, Book 4. Summary It's spring quarter at Hartfeld. The cherry blossoms are out, classes are starting again... and love is in the air! Chapters Chapter 1: New Leaves It's spring quarter at Hartfeld. The cherry blossoms are out, classes are starting again... and love is in the air! Chapter 2: A Place to Belong You and Kaitlyn search for a new hobby, but not everyone welcomes you with open arms. Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block There are some fresh faces on campus... including a hot new barista at the cafe! Will new friends replace your old group? Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns With Sebastian appointed treasurer of the student council, how will Chris be able to get anything accomplished? Chapter 5: Bad Reputation Kaitlyn struggles to fit in with her new bandmates. Will she lose her old friends in pursuit of a new identity? Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday Madison's turning 21, and you're invited to celebrate with her! Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause Zig reveals more bout his past, and you must face some troubling decisions. Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting Tensions run high as you try to juggle your personal life with a babysitting gig for Gabriela. Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again You and James have one last day together before he moves to Hollywood. How will you spend it? Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle With tensions high between Kaitlyn and Abbie, will you be able to make peace? Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld The Gutter Kittens are playing their first headlining gig! Will you be the life of the party or will tensions in your group get the best of you? Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster Chaos ensures at the concert, and your relationships take unexpected turns. Chapter 13: California Dreaming You fly to LA to visit James, but can you survive a day in Hollywood? Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon Back at Hartfeld tensions are still running high. Will you be able to navigate the choppy water, or are you heading straight into a storm? Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me It's the morning of Chris's presentation to Dean Stafford, and Zig's a no-show. Will Chris pull through, or will his presentation crash and burn? Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up James returns from Hollywood, and you and your friends prepare for the end-of-quarter dance. Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Spring Fling is finally here! What memories will you make on the last night of the quarter? Trivia * If you aren't dating Kaitlyn in Chapter 1, Zack will mention the infamous and horrific Orlando Shooting in the summer of 2016, in which a terrorist attacked a gay nightclub. * In Chapter 3, Chris mentions a member of the student council called Heather Sinclair. This could be a nod to the characters Addison Sinclair and Kara Sinclair'' from Hollywood U and High School Story, two other games from Pixelberry. * In ''Chapter 6, Hayley Rose, a character from the "''Most Wanted''" series is mentioned. * Claire Pierce, a character from the "''Rules of Engagement''" series, makes a cameo appearance in this book. * Ryan Summers and Cassandra Leigh, characters from the "Most Wanted" series, make cameo appearances in this'' ''book. Category:Stories Category:The Freshman Category:Romance